


Sexual Misadventures of Pip Suprat

by EmmyStarlight, Puddventures



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Human, Iridonian Zabrak, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Trandoshan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyStarlight/pseuds/EmmyStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddventures/pseuds/Puddventures
Summary: Pip Suprat is a ho of the highest caliber





	1. Kamal

**Author's Note:**

> Pip is a pansexual zabrak X-Wing pilot OC I've had floating around in my head for a while. 
> 
> I've played him on a few FFG Age of Rebellion games, but I've written about his sexcapades a lot more. This series is a collection of my favorites. I hope you like 'em too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah... that Iridonian nightlife.

“Kamal, you’re-- Ah! You’re crushing me...” The trandoshan had Pip pinned face first to the transparisteel window, holding him by the hair. Music from the floors below filtered up; they could still hear everything, feel the vibrations of the bass against the large window. For all his size and roughness, Kamal wasn’t usually an inconsiderate lover… of course, that didn't really apply in this situation. 

“You've been teasing me all kriffing night, Pip” his voice is hard, husked by a night of yelling over loud music. The trandoshan shifts his bulk a little, taking some of the pressure off Pip’s torso to give him breath. His hand tightens in Pip’s hair, and he traces the helix of the zabrak’s ear with his tongue, toying with the gold rings piercing his ears. 

Thick-fingered claws begin tearing at the zabrak’s clothes, first his pants, then his briefs. Pip makes a distressed sound as the ruined garments drift to the floor, making Kamal laugh, a low, rough sound.  
“You’d better pay me back for those,” Pip says, sulking.  
“You ain't in a position to make demands,” comes the retort. 

Kamal’s snout lowers, nudges an ear, and smooths a clawed hand over the curve of Pip’s ass, shutting the zabrak up. Pip's whimper betrays how much he wants this.  
“You like this, you karking slut” Kamal’s voice is a gravelly, almost menacing rumble, and he grinds his still clothed groin into Pip’s bare ass, letting him feel the bulge there. Anticipate it. “Admit it.” Pip whines again, instinctively stretching his abdomen, trying to control the abject lust he feels. His eyes are half open, the world outside a filmy haze of lights on indigo. Kamal wanted an answer, he knew, but Pip much preferred the consequences when he didn’t give one. A moan escapes his lips as the trandoshan moves against him, crushing his own bare heat against the glass. Someone’s going to have to clean this up later, he can’t help thinking. The hot breath on the back of his neck makes his hair stand on end, everything but the present melting into nothing.

The bulky trandoshan’s low growl chuffs quietly into a laugh at that moan. The hand he has in the zabrak's hair jerks back, tugging against the roots and lifting the zabrak's tattooed face off the glass. His snout dips as he presses it against the vulnerable flesh on the Pip’s neck. “Kriffing stubborn...” he mumbles, snorting against the skin and sending goosebumps crawling down the zabrak's body. Pip squirms underneath him; he can feel the zabrak’s hips working between his own and the window as he tries to pleasure himself. 

Kamal curses as he fumbles with his fly, shoving his trousers down his thighs to free his arousal and press the tip against his partner with an insistent heat. “You want it?” He snarls, then pushes inward with a grunt, interrupting Pip’s emphatic nodding. He let's out a soft, almost gentle sigh as he presses into the zabrak. “Always… so... tight,” he hisses in Pip’s ear. 

“Ka-ha-- you-- you’re huge” Pip pants as Kamal fills him, his back arching and pressing his bottom further back, onto his partner’s hips. His face is being crushed against the chill transparisteel, most of his chest and torso too, and the pressure is maddening. His grip slips a bit, and he reaches down, taking himself into his hand and holding firmly as he starts to stroke slow.  
“No.” a simple command, deep and brusque. Kamal’s free hand grabs Pip’s arm and tugs it back and away, leaving Pip to either grind himself against the window or get nothing. “Not yet,” the trandoshan's breathing is growing more ragged, more lusty as he rocks forward and back, building steadily. 

Pip struggles to take in as much oxygen as he can -- it doesn’t help the trandoshan's entire body has him pinned -- but he smiles an open mouthed, toothy grin all the same. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the mixture of tension and thrill he feels sitting in the pit of his stomach. It’s spreading with each thrust from behind.

Between the mingled sounds of their coupling, the sound of the darkened room’s door sliding open comes and the pounding music, dimmed by distance, floods into the room for a brief moment. 

Kamal doesn’t even stop his motion. 

“Get the kriff OUT!” He barks over his shoulder, baring his teeth in a display of fierce, possessive lust. There’s a muted shriek, a muttered apology, and the door closes again, plunging the two back into the dimness cast from city lights. It's Pip’s turn to laugh. He feels his cheeks burn red; part of him wants to know who saw, but knows it wouldn't have mattered. It could have been kriffing Taki that walked through that door, and he'd have been powerless to do anything about it. 

Kamal has a vice like grip on his arm now. The other hand lets his hair go, travels down the back of his leather jacket and finds its way under his shirt. Pip makes a soft huff as air escapes his lungs; Kamal’s hand is putting light pressure on Pip’s stomach, making the zabrak hyper-aware of his own erection, how the only thing his position can afford him is useless grinding. Kamal thrusts into him savagely, and the zabrak’s knees buckle.

Kama’s claws rake lightly over Pip’s taut, smooth belly, drawing lines that would leave red, angry marks in the morning. Not true scratches, but enough to remind Pip just who and what he was letting mount him. Kamal groans then, Pip’s soft grunts sounding pleasantly in his ears. His breath is coming in quick, quaking gasps now, that puff into the zabrak's spice-scented hair. 

The trandoshan’s grip on Pip grows even tighter as he thrusts harder, rocking the zabrak up once, twice, three times. Suddenly, the pressure on the his wrist is gone, and massive arms are wrapping tightly around his waist, scales pinching skin and leaving welts.  
“Do-- it--!” The words are an eager hiss in his ear, hungry and lustful. “Go on, make yourself cum, you filthy kriffing slut--!” Kamal’s voice hitches, his own climax undoubtedly not far off as his hips batter against Pip’s ass in a hurried, raw rhythm that’s beginning to break down into uncontrolled thrusts. “Come on, Pip! Oh, Force--!”

Pip can feel his partner’s movements becoming more frantic, knows he's getting closer. His arms strain against scales - it's all he can do to stay upright with Kamal pushing against him - but he can't reach over the bulk wrapped tightly around his waist. He makes a strangled, frustrated noise and his hips buck involuntarily, before he focuses his attention on the trandoshan holding him fast -- he's not getting what he wants until Kamal does.

Pip whispers a soft string of curses and encouragement to his partner, biting his lip between words, as Kamal's sounds push him slowly, painfully towards his own release. Kriff, Kamal, please don't make me wait much longer… He let's out a choked yelp when the trandoshan yanks him down the length of his shaft. His vision swims for a second, his hearing deafens, and all he can register is how kriffing deep Kamal is. 

Kamal isn’t exactly being gentle, but that's not really what the zabrak asked him for is it? He grinds up against Pip, hips thrusting erratically. He’s close. So close. “Pip--!” There’s a gasp and a low cry of pleasure as the larger male begins his climax. Kamal can barely focus as he grinds and thrusts a final few times. “C-Come on--!” He grunts, giving a last heavy thrust, burying himself inside the zabrak as his climax runs its course. 

Through the haze of his own lust, Kamal can feel Pip struggling underneath him. He belatedly realizes that the zabrak can’t reach his own cock. It’s amusing, really. Pip whines and writhes in his arms “I’m… Not… Done!” and a tired, grunting sort of laugh escapes Kamal. He shifts a little, and there’s a brief pause before he slides a hand down to roughly grip at Pip’s arousal. The zabrak bucks into it greedily, but Kamal purposefully starts slow, only going faster when Pip starts pleading with him. 

The sounds Kamal manages to coax from his partner’s mouth are absolutely obscene. Pip begins begging for his release, fingers scrambling, unable to grip anything when he desperately needs to. The combine sensation of Kamal still inside him and his rough stroking soon overwhelms him. He curls in on himself, as far as his position will allow, and cries out his release through bared teeth. 

They rest there for a time, the trandoshan, huffing quietly against the nape of his neck. Eventually, Kamal slowly eases out and away, relishing the muffled moan it elicits. He sinks down onto one of the nearby cushions, drawing the zabrak onto him with a rumbling laugh. “You are a delight, Pip Suprat,” he murmurs, eyes half-closed. “Stars. Can’t believe someone walked in on us…” He says with a chuckle, nuzzling into Pip and holding the zabrak close. “...Are you doing alright? Wasn’t too rough, was I?”  
“You’ve fucked me harder than that before, Kamal,” Pip replies with a weak giggle. He leans against the trandoshan a moment before taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor.  
“Yeah, that’s true,” Kamal admits with a laugh. The beefy lizard plants a kiss on Pip's shoulder and smiles, resting a gentle, protective hand on the back of his partner’s neck. They remain there a while, curled around each other, listening to their breathing even out.

An errant thought prompts Kamal to remember something, and concern flashes across his face. “Hey uh… Jerral said he ran into you at the hyperlane last week and you were pretty kriffed up on something.” The comment isn’t exactly disapproving, but the warm concern that fills his voice is unconcealable.  
Pip tenses immediately. “What I do in my free time isn’t really Jerral’s business, is it?” He says defensively, suddenly ducking away from Kamal’s hand and standing up.

“No, you’re right.” Kamal remains aggravatingly calm “It’s not his business, but he was worried about you. I’m worried about you, Pip…” This might be the wrong time to bring this up, but when else can I? “Ever since that business with your folks you’ve been… I saw the Slo-mo containers in the trash. I’m not stupid.” Kamal lowers his gaze. “I care about you, Pip. I worry.”

Pip’s hoists his pants back on as Kamal speaks, clicking his tongue when he tosses his destroyed underwear aside, remembering it’s unsalvageable. He listens, mouth pressed into a thin line, and finally flops down next to the trandoshan. “Slo helps with… I get anxious sometimes is all,” he says quietly, studying his hands before holding his face in them.

Kamal sits up and scoots closer, wrapping one thick arm around Pip’s narrow shoulders. He tugs the zabrak closer to him “I understand that, Pip. Just…” He slows down, not sure how to say what he wants to say. Not even sure what he should say. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I like you a lot-- I mean, I think we’re good together… I’ve seen some of my friends just completely wreck themselves with that stuff and I don’t want that to happen to you.” He nudges Pip gently. “You’re too cute for that.”

Pip half-smiles, and allows himself to lean on Kamal. He's acutely aware of how uncomfortable the current conversation is making him. Panic wells up and freezes his limbs into place, makes his chest feel tight. There are pin-pricks at the base of his neck, and his blood feels as if it's tripled in speed as it courses through his hands and feet. As casually as he can, he tries to steady his uneven breathing.

“I, uh… I like you too…” he mumbles. What the hell, Pip!? He’s not lying, per se. He also knows he's willing to do or say whatever will push them past this topic. He does like Kamal. He also likes Jerral and Tivor too. He likes most of the people he's… ‘met’ in the past few weeks. All of them have been kind and more than accommodating, and he’s felt lucky for it. It doesn't change how empty he feels when they fall asleep next to him. 

He could say all of this out loud. He should… but he doesn't. He can't. What good would it do?

Kamal seems unsure of himself, now. Pip is… well, he’s usually so… Pip, that when he gets like this it’s hard to know what to say. He gives the zabrak another squeeze and smiles. “What’s bothering you? You can tell me, you know? I mean, all of us-- we’re your friends. We’re here for you, no matter what it is. Especially after all the nonsense with your folks.” He leans over to give Pip a small kiss on the temple. “Maybe talking to someone would help instead of the Slo?”

And just like that, it's a slo-mo night, Pip thinks privately. “Can we talk about something else? Please?” He sounds angrier than he intended, but it gets the point across. He looks at his belly and fiddles with the scratches Kamal left there, examining the thin, broken streaks of blood on his finger tips intently.  
“Okay. Yeah, we can talk about something else.” Kamal reaches out and runs a hand through Pip’s hair. The trandoshan nestles in closer and sighs quietly, his attention drifting towards the city below. “Anything you wanna talk about?”  
Pip sighs heavily. For his part, he searches his mind for a moment, but decided against it. Anything else is just too complicated…  
“I'd rather just lie here with you for a bit, if that's OK?” He leans onto Kamal, resting his head on his large shoulder and closing his eyes to the city outside.

Someone’s gonna need to clean that window, he thinks before drifting off.


	2. Kaylee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training exercises of a different kind

Pip jumps out of the sim cockpit with a huge smile on his face. He shares an enthusiastic moment with some of the pilots around him before rushing over to Kaylee and giving her a high five. “You were kriffing amazing! I hope the powers that be see fit to make us wing-mates.” He nods towards Kida and Ventin as they leave the simulation room, conferring quietly with each other. “I haven’t flown with someone like that in a kriffing while” They'd made a decent team, flying in formation with relative ease and little communication.

Kaylee grins right back. She reaches up to her forehead and wipes away some of the sweat that’s accumulated there from the tight confines of the simulator. She brushes her blonde hair away from her eyes and looks back at Pip. “You were just as good, so don’t be modest! It’s really nice to be flying again, even if it’s just in a simulator.” She’s quiet for a long moment, then gives Pip a friendly squeeze on the shoulder, cheeks flushing a little. “Hey… Thanks for being so understanding today.” Pip gives her a goofy smile when he wipes away some of his own. He’s panting a little bit, the excitement of the simulation still hasn’t worn off yet.  
“Nah, Don’t worry about it!”

Kaylee’s blush grows a little as the other pilot wipes his face. She hesitates just for a moment before she leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek. It’s not all that direct, but it’s a start. “Seriously. You’re really sweet -- I’m glad I have a friend like you on this squad. Even more, now that I know you’re a good hand on the stick.” A brief breath, a pause as she considers her next words. “...and, you’re really cute.”

Pip raises his eyebrows “Interesting choice of words… but thank you,” Something blooms in the pit of his stomach when he kisses her. He bites his lip, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his own lack of self control. I’m not even surprised anymore.  
I mean she’s kinda hot though.  
Shut up. She’s staring at you, what are you doing.  
“Hey, uh... “ Don’t you kriffing do it “You’re not… doing anything later are you” Are you kriffing serious.

Kaylee’s eyebrows shoot up at that. She doesn’t even bother trying to hide her giggle as she leans on him for a moment, shaking her head. He’s adorable. For a guy, anyway. She gives him a flirtatious little smile. “I’m not doing anything right now...” she says. Yep, totally picking up what you’re laying down there, Pip. 

Pip looks around the simulation room casually, making sure no one else is around. “Cool, cool…” He looks intently at one of the modules closest to them “Those don’t exactly have windows, do they?” pointing , then chewing on his thumb nervously. He studies it carefully just to make double sure “I’ll race ya,”

Kaylee turns her head to look at the sim module. It takes a moment for her to process just exactly what he’s suggesting, and an embarrassed, excited grin spreads across her face. “Kriff yeah!” She turns and scrambles towards the module with a whoop and a laugh, excitement and arousal mingling with the lingering adrenaline of simulated space combat.

“Hey wait!” He grabs her by the wrist “Do... I didn’t… bring anything… Are you, you know…?” Hey cool, real smooth Pip. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve asked this. “Sorry, that was garbage. I’m not usually the one who, er, who asks. Lemme try again,” Breathe you idiot “Do you have protection? ‘Cause I sure as kriff don’t.”

“Oh--! Oh, kriff. I mean, I have an implant so like, I’m not gonna get knocked up or anything but I don’t have any barriers or anything like that…” Kaylee admits with an embarrassed laugh. “At my last health screening I didn’t have anything.” You sound like a ditz, Kaylee. A total ditz. Her voice is breaking back into its native accent, losing that Core-world coolness. “Uh, how do you wanna deal with that? Can those kinds of bugs jump species?”

“I mean, I’m clean so it’s not like we’ll find out… kriff, ah.” Pip shrugs “It’s up to you. I’m ok with finding a barrier or just… not” He glances away, feels his ears burn up. 

“I think we’ll be okay. I mean… I’m gonna trust you to keep Imperial fighters off my back, I think I can trust you with this, yeah?” Kaylee winks and moves to scramble into the cockpit of the simulator, leaving Pip to be embarrassed. 

Pip hurries after her, tripping on his way up and nearly falling on top of her. He catches himself, arms straining to keep him upright before easing into a more comfortable position. He looks around one more time to make sure no one sees them, then closes the faux canopy “Mind if I take the seat?”

Kaylee is half undressed by the time Pip’s settled into the simulator. Her pilot’s suit is in a tangle on the floor and she’s down to her shirt and underwear. The canopy coming down leaves them in darkness, lit only by the dim glow of the instrument panel. “Sure, that works,” she half-whispers, and wiggles herself to the side to let him move into the seat, grunting as she shoves her panties further down her legs until she can kick them off one ankle. She settles down to straddle the other pilot. She’s sweating again, the two of them making for a rather steamy atmosphere inside the simulator. A bead of her sweat drips from her nose onto his forehead. “Comfy?”

“Ha...” He was not. He still needed to get his own flight suit off, and the very eager pilot wiggling in his lap was making that incredibly difficult. He fumbles with the velcro strap at his neck for a second before yanking it apart and tearing his shirt off. He hurriedly pushes the suit to under his hips, along with his boxer-briefs. “That’s much better.” They were both sweating, fogging the inside screens of the simulator, and filling the cockpit with the smell. He inhales deeply, his head going hazy as he does. 

Kaylee settles into his lap once more, the feeling of him pressing against her thighs making her shiver. The anticipation of the moment feels like someone winding a spring tighter and tighter in her belly, warmth and tension flooding her body. Her shoulder brushes the condensation forming on the cockpit’s screen ‘windows’. I wonder if this is going to mess with the electronics? Before she can entertain the thought further, Pip wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, rocking his heat against her and licking some of the sweat off of her sternum, before undoing the clasp with his teeth. She giggles, the sound dissolving into a low groan as she feels Pip’s tongue drag across her bare chest. 

There’s a low buzzing at the base of Pip’s skull as he breathes her in -- a spicy, fruity, almost cinnamon scent that lingers in the nose now that he’s this close. Normally a subtle scent, it seems to fill the space around them. “Kriff…” She groans aloud and dips her head to kiss his jaw, then down, her teeth digging gently into his shoulder. She wants to draw this out, let it linger before they rush headlong towards the conclusion of this stolen time. 

His hands are trailing up her ribs when she bites him, the flash of pain in his muscle making him snarl. He grips her tightly, fingers digging into skin. Not to be outdone, he trails kisses up her to her collarbone and sucks on it lightly, making her groan. “I can leave marks too,” he says in a low voice, kissing his handiwork before nipping the soft skin on her neck. 

“Yes, please,” she whispers in reply, her head resting against his shoulder. His head is swimming with the way they both smell. The thin film of salt on Kaylee’s skin is sharp on his tongue and he’s acutely aware of the sweat racing down his back. His hands fall to her hips, and he drags his fingers down her thighs just above her knee and squeezes hard. 

Kay’s fingernails, trimmed short, dig against his shoulders, his side. She makes a quiet sound akin to a whimper as his fingers squeeze into her thighs and she raises her hips to free his heat. “Nnf--!” She fumbles, trying to keep herself upright as she reaches between them and grips him, guiding him between her thighs before she sinks down in one swift movement. As she does there’s another groan of heated pleasure and her head nuzzles into the crook of neck. 

Pip’s head falls back as Kaylee eases onto him. He tries to speak, say something clever, but the words die in his throat. His chest is heaving, greedily sucking down as much oxygen as he can. She wiggles her hips a little bit and his abdomen reflexively tightens, snapping him forward. He grips her thighs even tighter and ruts up, into her. Without warning, the zabrak lifts his partner up and pushes her against the control panel, one hand still supporting her. The other rests by her face, and he leans forward, kissing her deeply as he fucks roughly into her.

Words escape Kaylee, too. There’s too much happening for her to manage words. Her fingers are clutching at him, digging into his skin, marking his back. She’s shifting her hips, beginning to ride him before she suddenly finds herself lifted in the confines of the cockpit. She yelps in surprise, the switchboard behind her digging into her bare ass. Her surprised cry gives way to laughter, her arms wrapping tightly around Pip’s neck to draw him down onto her. “Lucky we’re both short,” she gasps as he thrusts into her again. She pants, face buried against him, drinking in the sharp tang of his sweat. The white-hot desire in her core draws tighter and tighter with each movement. She shifts her hips, trying to find a comfortable spot on the panel. 

“Who are you calling short,” Pip’s arms are screaming from the excursion, but he ignores it. He feels her adjusting between thrusts, trying find a comfortable place to rest. The pilot expertly lifts the small of her back, tilting her hips a little higher, his breath hitching as the new angle allows him deeper thrusts. Each one brings him closer to the edge.

“Y-You, flyboy--!” She mewls, then bites into his shoulder again as if to reinforce her point. Fingers drag down his back to grip at his ass, holding him, demanding that he drive even closer into her. She shudders, her eyes half-closing in ecstasy as the physical sensation builds up faster and faster, the tension inside her threatening to explode at any moment. She can still feel the control panel against her back, knows that she’ll have bruises and weird aches in the morning. “Kriff--!” The curse escapes her lips in the sweltering, sweat-slicked air of the simulator, that white-hot core of tension in the pit of her stomach finally unraveling in rolling waves of pleasure. She gasps and clings to Pip, refusing to let him go as long as this goes on. 

Kaylee’s full weight is in his arms now, and it pulls him forward. He’s pressing down on her when he feels her tense up, nails digging into him. He increases the pace of his thrusting until he feels her begin to grind forcefully against him. No, no no no, just a little bit longer... Kaylee’s teeth sink further into his shoulder and he focuses on the pain until his mind goes blank. Every muscle in his body strains as he shoots into her with a strangled cry.

Kaylee’s mind can’t process much of anything for the next few seconds until finally her climax runs its course. She relaxes against the control panel, her head rolling back to rest against one of the screens in the cockpit. She’s quiet for a moment before finally saying “This throttle is digging into my ass, can we go back to the seat?”

Pip chuckles weakly as he falls back into the chair and drags her back into his lap. “That... is the most fun I’ve had in awhile,” he says between pants “Pop the canopy open? I need some air.” He rests his head against the pilot’s seat, closing his eyes when the cool air outside the cockpit comes rushing in, washing over his sweat soaked chest and shoulders. He rubs his face with his hands before tying his hair up so that it’s off the back of his neck. 

The air in the room is still humid, but it’s a relief after the sauna that the sealed simulator had become. They both groan as she eases off of him, and cuddles into his lap. Not like anyone else is going to be up here using the simulators this time of night, so she’ll enjoy a little cuddle time while it lasts. She looks up and kisses his chin. “I enjoyed it a lot, too,” she admits. “Normally I go for girls but you’re cute. And, uh. I never slept with an alien before, either…” She coughs and looks suitably sheepish. 

Pip can’t help himself, he starts laughing, snorting occasionally. “Are you serious?” He says after a moment. He’s grateful that she’d rather cuddle; he’s pretty sure his legs aren’t quite ready to function normally yet. The zabrak decides against mentioning the multiple species, human or otherwise he’s had the privilege of being with. No need to be cheeky.

Kaylee blushes as Pip laughs at her, though she’s not all that embarrassing. It’s almost like admitting she’s a virgin. She gives him lopsided, then nods. “Yeah, I’m serious. I’ve only ever been with humans before. And mostly human girls, at that…”

Pip raises an eyebrow “Well now, don’t I feel special,”  
“Don’t let it go to your head too much,” she replies with a laugh.  
He can’t help the wolfish smile spreading on his face. His breathing is even now, and he can feel the sweat drying on his skin. “Eugh, I think I’m ready for a shower,”

 

He slides his briefs back up underneath her and ties his flight suit around his waist “Hmm, could you hand me my shirt?” He says pointing at the floor. She ducks down to start retrieving clothing, passing him his shirt as she tugs her own on, and then wriggles back into her underwear. “A shower sounds real nice right about now. It was… damp in here.” She laughs, then chews at her lip. “Just, uh. I’m not really -- I’m not really looking for a serious relationship,” with a guy, she doesn’t add, “I hope that’s not going to make things between us uncomfortable?” Her clipped accent is returning now as she gets herself more composed.  
“Hey, look, don’t worry about it. I’m use to being ‘just a fling’, and I’m not really looking for anything permanent right now, either.” 

Pip gives her a reassuring smile, then waits for her to get dressed before following her out of the cockpit. He steadies himself against the outside of the simulator when his legs hit the floor,then follows her out of the simulation room. I’m going to be sore as hell tomorrow, he thinks with a smile.

 

FIN


	3. Taki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so very good

Takato’s hands are clasped tightly over his mouth. Pip bites the soft skin at the crook of his neck, coaxing sounds from him he’s never made in his life. The chiss moans lustily, grateful that his hands are hiding the deep blue blooming in his cheeks. “Let me hear you, Carmine” the zabrak croons in a low voice, just by his ear. 

Taki glances nervously down the hallway, wondering how long they had until they were interrupted. His shirt and pants are already undone, cool air from the vent above spilling over his bare chest. It hits him how utterly unprepared he was for this. For Pip. He’d fantasized about what it’d be like to be with the zabrak almost every day since he left Iridonia, but never dreamt of him being this… experienced. He was used to being the one in control, the one calling the shots. In this moment he was none of these things.

He liked it.  
Very, very much.

The pilot uses his body to pin Taki against the wall. Dragging the chiss’ hands away from his mouth, Pip kisses him deeply, then rocks his hips into him. Taki can't stifle the moan that slips past his lips. He blushes when he see’s Pip’s wicked smile.  
“I like hearing you like this,”  
The gravel in the zabrak’s voice sends a chill down the smuggler’s spine. “Pip...” 

Taki feels hands explore the skin under his loose tunic, squeezing muscle as they meander slowly up his sides to his chest. He whines when they tease hard peaks. The zabrak uses his nose to trace along the curve of his partner’s jaw, then puts his mouth on the hinge and sucks it lightly. One of Pip’s hands dips south, a finger tucking into the waistband of Taki’s briefs. He tugs them down, deliberately brushing his knuckle against the curve of Taki’s erection. The chiss mewls, then strains against the zabrak.  
“No fair…!” He thrusts his hips upward, into Pip, but to no avail.  
“No fair?” Pip caresses the chiss’ heat, and Taki’s head rolls back, his fingers curling with pleasure. “I’m barely touching you.”

Taki makes a frustrated sound, feels the heat in the pit of his stomach twitch and coil. Watching the chiss struggle weakly only makes Pip smile even wider. He caresses the smuggler’s face with his other hand, tracing Taki’s mouth with his thumb. The chiss licks the digit without thinking, and the zabrak pushes it past his lips , between his teeth. He begins stroking the chiss, working his hand up and down the shaft. He works up to a quick rhythm, and Taki’s breathing becomes low and heavy, the fire in his gut curling tighter and tighter. Each stroke pulls forth a moan that seems to come from the very depths of the chiss’ stomach. He can’t form words, head swimming too much to even see straight. 

Just when he feels like it can get any tighter, the fire begins to expand. Without warning, Pip stops, and the star in Taki's stomach cools almost instantly. “Wh-- why?” Taki pants in protest. He was so close! So close to… Pip is panting too. His fair falls in front of his face as he fumbles with his flight suit, shrugging out of it and shoving it down, below his waistline. Taki’s heart skips a beat as he watches Pip push his underwear down, see’s the zabrak shiver in the cold air

Pip closes the distance between them once again, this time taking them both in his hands. He begins stroking again, taking longer to reach the pace he’d set. His hold grows tighter with each stroke, and soon the fire in Taki’s belly feels like it’s going to turn into a black hole. Pip continues to suckle at Taki’s neck, intending to leave a mark. The star expands once again -- there’s no stopping it this time. With an echoing cry, Taki comes. Pip gives them one, two, three more strokes, making a mess of the cum on his hand. He curses silently, still hard, and slumps against Taki.  
“Pip I-- I’m sorry, I--”  
“Shh, no, don’t be. It’s ok, I’m not as sensitive, it’s fine. I’ll be fine,” the zabrak winces, moving to dress himself.  
“ Are you sure? Is… Is there something I can do?”  
“Taki I-- There’s-- I don’t know if you’re--”  
“There’s something I can do.”  
“Only… Only if you want to,” Pip fixes the chiss with a serious expression.  
“I’ve been waiting for too damn long, Pip,”

\---

A utility closet is the first room they can find. Taki strips completely as Pip locks the door behind him. The zabrak comes up and holds Taki from behind, hand on his chin as he nibbles an ear.  
“Wh---ah! What do I do?”  
“Just... relax,” Pip says. There’s an urgency in his voice that betrays how much he wants this. 

Taki does what he’s told, taking a deep breath and silently reciting a short prayer Thora had taught him to relax his body. His shoulders fall away from his ears, and he has to use his arms to stay upright against the wall. “Okay,” he says. He feels the zabrak’s forehead come to rest on his back. His heart begins to beat faster in anticipation, he has to take another breath to stay calm. There’s a puff of air, then Pip eases into him from behind with a drawn out groan.  
“ Taki-- kriff, you’re so tight,” the zabrak breathes. “Are you ok?”

It’s all Taki can do to nod weakly and whimper in assurance. His vision is swimming, so he closes his eyes. He breathes deeper still, gasping in as much oxygen as his lungs have room for. There’s a fire in his belly again, but this time it’s different, fiercer, as if it’s hell bent on consuming his soul. “Keep going.” He pants, then bites his bottom lip as Pip slides out, then back in. They groan in unison, and Pip picks up the pace. Taki barely notices his face being smooshed up against the back wall. His mind goes blank as Pip ruts into him over and over.

It feels like nothing he’s ever experienced before. He’s full and empty all at once. Pip’s fingers dig deeper into Taki’s hips, his motion more erratic now, his groans giving way to silent huffs of air until finally, he fucks into Taki with finality. Taki feels the zabrak spill deep inside him, and the star in his stomach blinks out, then explodes a second time. The chiss doesn’t realize his own release until Pip’s arm’s give out, crushing Taki into his own mess. They stay that way for a while, gasping for air. 

Pip wraps his arms around the chiss waist, kisses the nape of his neck. It makes Taki giggle, such a chaste gesture given the circumstances. “That felt very good,”  
It's Pip’s turn to laugh. He gives Taki a final squeeze, then eases out. Taki sighs, the sensation was unexpected, but pleasant. 

The use what they can find to clean off and get dressed. Taki bites his bottom lip and looks at his feet as they walk down the hallway, he feels suddenly ashamed… but it doesn't last. Pip’s hand finds his, and he entwines their fingers. Taki can't squash the smile in his face the entire journey back to back to the Baroness


End file.
